


What.. Is this?!

by Data_HEX



Series: Draucor Server Prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: DrauCor, M/M, Mentioned Nyx Ulric, draucor prompts, ugly clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: Prompt: “You want me to wear what?!”
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Series: Draucor Server Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	What.. Is this?!

**Author's Note:**

> Second of a series of prompts from the Draucor server on Discord.

“Okay, keep your eyes closed… No peeking damnit!” Cor slowly leads Titus into the bedroom, scolding him for trying to peek through his fingers. “You lost the bet fair and square, and I get to dress you for our dinner date. I want you to get the full effect.”

Titus only huffs in mild annoyance, but says nothing as he lets Cor continue to lead him to the bedroom. The entire situation was absurd, and he didn’t know why he went along with it in the first place. 

“Alright, now.. Stand here… Reach out and feel the material.” Cor says with slight amusement in his tone as he steps away from Titus. At least someone was enjoying this. 

Reaching his hand out, Titus grasps the article of clothing and frowns. He rubs it between his index finger and thumb, trying to pinpoint what kind of material this is, until it hits him.

Crushed velvet. 

Titus opened his eyes, which were assaulted by something even worse than he was imagining.

Orange. Crushed. Velvet. 

It wasn’t a muted orange either. This was bright, fluorescent, can be seen from the stars, orange. Titus turns almost in slow motion with a look of horror on his face. “What.. the fuck.. Is this?” 

Tilting his head to the side, Cor looks from the suit back to Titus. “Well, it’s your new suit of course. I thought it would bring out your eyes. It’s a dashing color. What? You don’t like it?”

Titus was in disbelief that Cor could stand there and tell him with a straight face that this… Monstrosity was what he was supposed to wear out of the house. He opened and closed his mouth, unable to form a coherent sentence in response. 

“I… uh.. N-no…”

That’s when Cor cracks, and he doubles over in laughter. Titus stands there unamused by Cor’s reaction, and wonders if this was all a joke, or if Cor seriously wants him to go out in it, which judging it, wouldn’t actually fit him properly. 

“Your.. face!” Cor wheezes. “It was priceless. I truly wish I had been able to capture it. Oh shit…”

“Are you done?” Titus replies, irritation lacing his voice. He folds his arms, and huffs again. 

Cor just grins and tries to shake the chuckling off as he walks to the closet and pulls out the actual suit he bought for Titus. “This is what I actually got for you, but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to mess with you. This will definitely look good on you, and fit.”

It was deep crimson, with a white undershirt and a black tie. Titus sighs in relief when Cor brings it closer to him. 

Titus takes it, shaking his head. This was definitely more suitable to his tastes, and wouldn’t mind wearing it out more than once. “This is acceptable. That,” he gestures over his shoulder “is a monstrosity. Where did you even get it? Ulric?” 

“Yes, actually. He found out about our bet, and offered to let me borrow it.” Cor folds his arms and smirks. “Next time, he’s going to be the one dressing you.” 

“You sound so sure of yourself that there will even be a next time.” Titus narrows his eyes at Cor. 

Cor winks at Titus before reaching around and unhooking the other suit off the wall. “There will always be a next time.”


End file.
